The Stage of Death
{{CaseInfobox|name = The Stage of Death|season = 1|city = St Ronde|district = Brancast Street|casenumber = 43|datereleased = 9\2\19|partner = Delaney Chapman|preceededby = Racing To Murder|succeededby = [IdeologyThe Stage of Death is the 43rd case in St donde and the 43rd case overall. It takes place in the Brancast street district of St ronde. It is the 7th case in the district Plot The team are told that there is a fire at a play, the team manage to save everyone but Rebbecca Jones, the stage director. The team quickly adds [[Pierce Evans], an actor in the play, to the list, and GIA agent Rachel machearth, the team then looks under the stage and add actor El Jay onto the list The team also investigated the outside of the building, where they added Harrison Smith and Lily Casket to the suspect list The team then investigated the understage again where Pierce told the team that he considered quitting from Rebecca's employment, due to the fact he felt that he needed to go into different forms of work, something that Rebecca supported, the team also spoke to Rachel, who told the team that Rebecca was her aunt, and that she was the most chill family member she had left. The team then investigated the outside again, where they spoke to Harrison again, who told the team that he accidentally started a fire, he told the team that he was looking around for a Law agent, but then bumped into someone, who ran off. Soon afterwards there was a fire. The team also spoke to Lily who told the team that she looked to Rebecca as a bit of a mentor, even though she wasn't really interested in theater, Rebecca tried her best to introduce Lily to theater, the team also spoke to El Jay, who told the team that recently at practice, Rebecca was getting pissed off at him for missing lines repeatedly, El Jay said he didn't think it was a big deal, he signed a contract to act in her plays for another 7 years, so he didn't see the issue of missing a line every performance The team then arrested El Jay for the murder, upon confession, El Jay told the team that he killed Rebecca due to the contract he signed 3 years prior, the contract had him act in all of Rebecca's plays for the next 10 years, but El Jay was getting tired of acting in Rebecca's plays, so he had two options, continue acting for another 7 years, or kill her. El Jay choose the latter, he was sentenced to 39 years in prison The team then investigated the remnants of the stage, and found a mostly burnt pile of paper, Simon told the team upon analysis, that the peper depaled the Bomb Squad's plan, apperently they want to explode 70% of St Ronde to deal a large blow to the US, which would go up to removing the US government and constitution, and St Ronde is central to this plan. Not only this but the founder of the Bomb Squad is one of the Law leaders, as well as a Brancast member. This prompted the team to go to Lily Casket, who was the co-founder, Lily told the team that she did not believe that anyone in the brancast is planning on blowing up over half of the city, and asked the police to look somewhere else, it was after this that the team was informed by Harrison that he discovered a member of the Bomb Squad, he told the team that Mason Higinbotham was a member, and so the team went to Mason's office to put him under arrest.... Summary Victim: Rebecca Jones, burned alive ''' '''Weapon: fire 'Killer: El Jay ' Suspects Pierce Evans 'Actor' The suspect eats apples Rachel macherth 'GIA Agent' The suspect reads hieroglyphics The suspect eats apples The suspect is a monarchist El Jay 'Actor' The suspect can read hieroglyphics The suspect eats apples The suspect is Monarchist Suspect's appearance The suspect has burns Harrison Smith 'Police informant' The suspect reads hieroglyphics The suspect eats fruit The suspect is a monarchist Suspect's appearance The Suspect has burns Lily Casket 'Brancast co-founder' The suspect eats fruit Quasi-suspect Steps Killer's profile The Killer can read hieroglyphics The Killer eats fruit The Killer is a Monarchist The suspect has A+ blood type The suspect has burns Crime scenes Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde